


Skinship

by specialdelivery



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialdelivery/pseuds/specialdelivery
Summary: Kamui’s got his eyes set on a bad boy, and said bad boy is quick to notice.





	Skinship

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to post this rambling and get it out while I could- then belt out the smut since I’ve got the opening figured out. Step one accomplished? I had a lot of fun with Escape but of course I’ve been wanting to write them hardcore fucking since!!!
> 
> I’m going to be busting out a Kamui costume between now and Katsucon so please forgive me if I take some time to update. I’m sorry! Fingers crossed it all goes well. For now, I hope you like this little taste, and I’m as excited as you are for the next part!

“I want to pet you.”

Kamui’s request seemed innocuous at first, if not ridiculously trusting and naïve. When Niles responded with a quick “Pet everyone in your service?” Kamui simply tilted his head.

To be fair, it’d been the first time he saw the prince in anything but his full regalia— rather than a suit of polished silver armor complete with leather gloves, he was simply donned in a pair of leggings and a loose, traditional Nohrian shirt he’d tucked into them. It was certainly more refined than the torn and downtrodden outfits he and his comrades wore in their downtime. Where they would wear simple unadorned linens, Kamui’s casual wear featured delicate gold embroidery at the hems. Niles had always found Kamui’s trust in him… suspect, to say the least. So far he had bitten the man, exposed way too much about his past, and even fed him meals that made his eyes water—

_“It’s not bad!” Kamui had assured, a few errant tears leaking out the corners of his eyes._

__

__

_“Oh?” Niles had questioned, hair pinned back, the ladle for his infamous pauper’s stew tilted toward his head._

_”No- it’s wonderful- it’s just-“ the prince had coughed, and Niles laughed. “-bursting with flavor.”_

_“I know. Someone has to keep it interesting around here.”_

Niles laughed remembering the conflicting looks in Kamui’s eyes on the one day he’d bothered to come by the mess hall himself and try his cooking. While the members of his army worked in shifts, near the beginning, it was few people rotating for few positions. Niles cooking meals every other day was inevitable, yet so focused was Kamui on his missions and appeasing his father that he’d never had the time to drop by himself. The smirk lingered, and the confused look on Kamui’s face only intensified.

“...Niles?”

“Sorry. Reminiscing. You have full permission to pet me anywhere, Milord.” Niles smirked, and Kamuis lips pulled into a tight line before he could even get his next words out. “I’ve a few suggestions where I like it, if you’ve the time to listen.”

Kamui seemed to ignore his comment, though the blush on his face was evident. A small victory for Niles. He sat at the edge of Kamui’s bed, while Kamui sat rather close to him on a chair he’d pulled from the small table in the corner of his room. The arrangement was oddly comfortable. Niles wouldn’t admit to Kamui’s face that he trusted him, but were it not for this trust neither of them would allow the other such close proximity.

Niles had been patted on the shoulder, had his arm stroked reassuringly, even felt the strong slap on his back that came with Kamui’s pure unbridled laughter when the prince decided to ditch eating his meals in his treehouse and mingle with the common folk. All of these touches had been administered with leather gloved hands. Kamui was excited to meet new people, yet admittedly shy, and it was apparent to all who knew him. He was quite open about wanting to get to know the members of his army— _”you’re my equals,”_ he would say. _”Don’t think of me as more than you,”_ he’d say, while lacking any real world conversations with common folk. When it came down to it, Kamui was nervous to invite people who weren’t his siblings or Felicia to his room; however, the people who weren’t of that select group emerged looking quite refreshed and victorious.

Scandalous.

Kamui’s face was a picture of beauty, of course, being some sort of Dragonborn and royalty to boot. Red eyes bored into blue for a moment, seemingly judging whether or not Niles’ comment was worth a response.

“Where do you like it?”

Niles grinned.

“Well, here, to start.” Niles clasped Kamui’s hands in his own and guided them toward his temples. The subsequent pressure applied to them was practiced and… well, perfect. In slow circles, Kamui rubbed Niles’ temples, and the outlaw’s face visibly relaxed at the sensation. “Fuck,” Niles hissed. He hadn’t realized he needed this. “Pardon my words-“

“It’s not a problem, Niles, really-“

“-but how did you get so good with your hands? That’s rather naughty for a prince.”

Kamui simply laughed.

“Camilla used to massage my face like this.” Of course, his answer was honest, untainted. Niles hated it. Deft hands massaged circles from Niles’ temples to his forehead, even taking the time to rub at his eyebrows. It felt incredible, like a huge weight was lifted just from that. “I suppose I… felt what she was doing, and would do it for my servants when they seemed overloaded with work.”

Of course. How pure. Niles scoffed, to which Kamui tilted his head. 

“Is there a… problem?”

“No. Your generosity knows no bounds, Lord Kamui.”

It was a nice sentiment. Maybe Niles was jealous? Kamui’s fingers dragged back to his hairline and rubbed at it, and it felt incredible. Blunt fingernails scraped at his scalp, pulling up every now and then so that Kamui could comb through his hair. Niles hadn’t realized it was tangled until he felt how gingerly Kamui worked through it. His face was a picture of focus, staring intently at Niles’ silvery hair as he worked through it in sections.

“You weren’t hurt in the last battle, were you?”

The last battle. Niles had trouble recalling with the gentle feeling of now and Kamui’s hands combing through his hair, though upon further thought, he did recall saving that village girl- Mozu, was it?- from the faceless. One of the bigger brutes on the opposing side had got a good swing in, and Niles remembered being paired with the prince when it happened.

“You should know the answer to that, Milord.” Niles smirked. “I remember you watching as it happened, and your retribution afterward. Protective, are we?”

He was trying to push buttons, and he succeeded. For a moment, Kamui’s hands halted, each poised right above Niles’s ears, and he watched with careful eyes as the prince’s face visibly reddened. Lovely.

“I- of course I would protect you,” he stuttered.

“Of course.”

Careful hands resumed combing through his hair, stopping intermittently to scratch his scalp, though more slowly now. Was Kamui apprehensive of him now? Red eyes darted away, fixating instead on the bookcase across from them. With his red face and averted gaze, as well as the entirely unfamiliar state of dress he was in, Kamui was absolutely adorable. Niles felt his hair bunch up near the back of his head as Kamui worked through it, and considered a few things- what it would feel like if he were to hold Niles down by his hair, or perhaps fuck into his mouth with one hand clasped at the nape of his neck- Niles grinned. Kamui’s eyes snapped back to attention when he felt his wrists gripped by the other man.

“You’re still using your hands purely… shall I teach that body of yours something good?”


End file.
